


Mental Ramblings

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Originally posted to SXF. Not beta'ed. <p></p><p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Mental Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to SXF. Not beta'ed. 

## Mental Ramblings

by kathy

Author's disclaimer: 

* * *

Looking back, all I could think was 'It had seemed like a good idea at the time'. How was I supposed to have known it would turn out like this? Wait a minute, it involved my partner. Of course I should have known how it would turn out. I've only known the guy three years now. Where my partner is concerned, if there is even the slightest possibility that something could go wrong then things would definitely go wrong. 

What exactly was it about the guy that attracted every psycho and criminal within a 100-mile radius? Okay, the guy is good-looking. All right, he's down right gorgeous. But this was getting to be just a little bit ridiculous. Not to mention damned irritating. How the hell am I supposed to finally let the guy know how I felt about him if he can't go ten fucking minutes without being kidnapped, attacked or winding up in the middle of some kind of criminal activity? 

Which was what led to my current situation. Sitting in the emergency room of Cascade General Hospital waiting for my partner to finish getting stitched up. Having been waiting for close to an hour now, I had been doing a lot of thinking. And exactly what had I been able to come up with in all that time? 

First thing, it's taking a fucking long time for twenty stitches. And, if they didn't hurry up I was going back there to have a little chat with the doctors. Security guards and battle-ax nurses be damned. I wanted to get my partner home; where I could get him situated on the couch with an ice pack and a cold beer. 

No, scratch the beer. Wouldn't mix well with the pain meds the doctor would prescribe. But, it's not like the guy would take them anyway. The guy gets a tiny little splinter and carries on like he's about ready to drop dead at any minute, yet he acts as if something like a 10 inch gash on his forearm is no big deal. I swear it's enough to drive a guy nuts. 

What a minute where was I? Oh yeah. Okay, first thing, it's taking too fucking long and I'm getting just a little bit impatient. Yeah, like the nurse couldn't tell that by the way I'm stalking around the waiting room. And, could they make this room any smaller? You can't even pace decently in here. And let's talk about the floor. What color is that supposed to be exactly? Last time I saw a green like that was when H bit into a sandwich that had been left in the break room fridge for a couple of months. 

Geez, get a grip here. Okay, second thing. He was going to have a little talk with his partner about this 'nothing can hurt me' attitude of his. I mean, what the fuck was the son of a bitch thinking anyway. Oh, that's right he was thinking what he usually thinks in a situation like that. That it is his duty to aid any 'damsel in distress' he might see. God forbid he should mind his own business every once in a while. Really, the woman was handling everything fine on her own. But no, the jerk has to do his knight in shining armor routine and go help her out. Probably thinking about the ways the woman might express her gratitude. Of all the stupid, idiotic. . . 

Wait a minute. Come on now. I gotta admit, that attitude had saved my ass on more than one occasion. All right. Let's get real here for a second. I was jealous. I mean I go out of my way to plan this romantic evening. An evening where I can finally say 'Hey, you asshole I'm in love with you' and he has to go and wreck the whole thing. I mean do you know how hard it is to do romantic for another guy? I mean with a woman that's easy. Some candles, soft music, flowers and a nice dinner. But what do you do for your male roommate? Two tickets to a sold out Jags game, a couple of beers and Mr. Tube Steak? 

Actually that's what I had planned. I mean, hey, I never said I was the most imaginative guy around. I figured 'What the fuck. At least this way I get to see the Jags play one more time before I die a very slow, painful death.' 

I mean I know the guy likes me. I get the strong impression that he even loves me. But that's a long way from being in-love. And that's what I am. We're talking head over heels, crazy in love. With my roommate. My very male roommate. Did I mention that already? 

God, this waiting is driving me nuts. Like I'm not slightly crazy already. I don't need this shit. How hard would it be for someone to come out here and tell me what the fuck is going on? 

What's that? I look up as the doors open and my partner is wheeled into the waiting room. He's sitting there in the wheelchair staring up at me with that shit-eating grin on his face. I know he's waiting for me to start chewing him out. Yeah, I'd like to start chewing on something all right. 

So, I stand there and listen to the doctor go over the after care instructions. Keep it clean, change the bandages. Yeah, enough already. Like I don't already know all this shit? Exactly how many times have you seen us in here now, asshole? 

Finally, I load my partner up in the truck and we head home. 

Yep, he's in the door and I put him right onto the couch. I go to the fridge and bring him a bottle of water. He's going to take the damned pain pills this time, even if I have to fucking shove them down his throat. Hey, maybe I could use my tongue for that. I've been looking for an excuse to kiss the guy. 

All right. He's staring at me now. I haven't said anything since we left the hospital and I know it's starting to freak him out. Can't have that now, can we? 

I reach out and grab his face and bend down until we're nose to nose. Putting my best scowl on my face, I growl "Jim, next time let a woman change her own fucking tire you stupid jerk. And by the way I'm in love with you, you asshole." 

Then, I kiss him. Imagine my surprise when he kisses me right back. Yep, I'm in love all right. And the feeling is more than mutual. 


End file.
